jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Wiles
'''Caleb Wiles '''was a magician act from JayGT: 5 Alive. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard to the Quarterfinals, where he was eliminated again in the Judges' Choice. Background Linking Ring Magazine calls Indianapolis magician Caleb Wiles “a new star on the magic horizon!” And there is a good reason: Caleb is a powerhouse of an entertainer. You might say that he was born to perform. But you won’t catch him pulling a rabbit out of a hat or sawing a lady in half. Caleb performs modern magic designed for intelligent audiences. He uses ordinary objects such as cards, Rubik’s cubes, and dollar bills… and you won’t believe what he can do with them. Whether he’s reading minds, influencing thoughts, or flat out performing the impossible, your guests are going to be buzzing with excitement. Caleb has been performing professionally for more than 15 years. In college, he was hired by restaurants all around Indianapolis to entertain guests with close-up magic. This gave him the opportunity to perform for hundreds of people a week and allowed him to sharpen his sleight of hand skills. This work led to Caleb being hired for corporate and private events. That was more than a decade ago. These days, Caleb may be found performing at office parties, banquets, cocktail parties, and charity events all around the Indianapolis and surrounding areas. Even fellow magicians recognize Caleb as a leader in the field. He is a highly respected creator of new magic effects. His tricks have appeared in leading magic magazines, books, and DVDs. He is a sought after lecturer and was a regular columnist for magic’s premier magazine. His original tricks are performed by magicians all over the world. Don’t miss your opportunity to witness one of the true experts in magic make the impossible happen right in front of your eyes. Make your next Indianapolis event one your guests will never forget! 1 There has been suspicion going around that judge Foxy is trying to bring back JayGT Semifinalist Caleb Hyles because of the name similarity and face expressions. Caleb could be disqualified from 5 Alive and Unfinished Business just for this, so the JayGT Police Force is on the case. Judge Cuts Caleb Wiles' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 5A04 consisted of performing a magic trick where he led Foxy to do a card manipulation trick with the help of a series of instruction cards. JayDK, Cards, Smack, Pennies and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. However, his performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Dytto. Quarterfinals RI 2 Qualifier Caleb Wiles' audition in Episode RI206 consisted of performing a similar magic trick to his 5A Judge Cuts performance. JayDK, Cards and Wheezy all gave him standing ovations. His performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to Vegas Round. Category:Acts Category:Magicians Category:5A Acts Category:5A Magicians Category:Penn & Teller: Fool Us Contestants Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Cards' Wildcards Category:5A Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:5A Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Magicians Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI 2 Accepted Acts